lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Chloris/Starry Reunion
The Wood Elf is one of the most ancient and most powerful race in the Pigeon Forest. They have guarded this pure land since the existence of Pigeon Forest. The girl Flora stumbled into the forest by accident and met Elf Prince Chloris... Forest Train Tunnel Requirements *Butterfly Flowers *Doll Dress-Pink *Nikki's Dress *Maiden's Heart-Daisy Prize *Primal Bow *18,000 *15 Summary Nikki, Bobo, Momo, and Ace chatted while they rode a train from Lilith to Wasteland about the vast world that is Miraland. They passed through a tunnel that went through the Pigeon Forest and marveled at the famous scenery. Nikki reminisced on the last time she had visited Pigeon Forest during the midsummer night. A schoolgirl named Iris overheard them and asked about their experience with the elves, and Nikki explained that she had accidentally attended the Midsummer Night Elf Ball. The schoolgirl introduced herself as a student of Lilith Royal Academy and revealed she was writing a paper about the Pigeon Forest. She wanted to know more about the elves, since she considered herself unlikely to meet an elf. Momo asks for grilled fish in return, but instead she offers to tell them a story about Pigeon Forest. Expand for script. * Bobo: Republic of Wasteland is so far away from Lilith Kingdom. It's my first time to travel such a long distance by train! * Momo: Ah~! When on earth can we arrive at the destination?! It's so boring! * Nikki: It seems that Miraland is much broader than I expected. We can take a look at the beautiful scenery outside and learn about more regional customs here. * Momo: I just want to know the taste of grilled fish in different places! * Ace: Momo, not grilled fish again. Look around! The railyway suns along the border of Apple and Pigeon. You can see a lot of amazing views. * Ace: Look, the Pigeon Forest tunnel is right in front. This is an arched tunnel surrounded by numerous vines. * Ace: All trains will slow down here to let people enjoy such vibrant and energetic scene. * Bobo: Wow~! Is this the most famous forest tunnel? I heard that it's as beautiful as a wonderland, and today I finally have the opportunity to experience how it feels when surrounded by lush greenery! * Nikki: I feel like I have walked into a magic green corridor. So amazing... I remember the last time I felt the greatness of nature in the Pigeon Forest at the midsummer night... * Momo: Speaking of the midsummer night, how is Sylver doing recently? I miss her too much, meow... * A Lively Girl: Hi, have you guys ever met the elves? * Nikki: You're... the student who sat in the opposite compartment? * Schoolgirl: I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did overhear you talking about the elves. Have you ever met one? * Nikki: Yeah, we had mistakenly attended the Midsummer Night Elf Ball in the Pigeon Forest. * (The schoolgirl showed a lot of interest.) * Schoolgirl: Wow, really? Can you tell me more about the elves? (Lifting her thick glasses) Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Iris, a student of Lilith Royal Academy. * Schoolgirl: I'm writing a paper about the Pigeon Forest. I have read all kinds of different books, but still confused... So I hope I can see the forest in Pigeon Kingdom this time. * Schoolgirl: (Lowering her head and whispering to herself despondently) But a schlemiel like me is probably not going to meet an elf... * Momo: Um, I can tell you, but in exchange, I think you should give me something to express your gratitude, for example... a large bowl of grilled fish~ * Nikki: Momo! * Iris: (Nervous) Ah, I'm sorry. I brought nothing but my research documents... Or, maybe I can tell you another story about the Pigeon Forest in return. * Bobo: Okay, I love stories! * Momo: I want grilled... Um... (Mouth covered by Bobo) * Bobo: Iris, tell us your story~! * Iris: Well, about one hundred years ago, on the edge of the Pigeon Forest, there was a manor called the Wing Manor... Wing Manor Prize * 8,000 * 1 Summary Expand for script. * (100 years ago, Year 580, New Era) * Flora: Father, is this the Wing Manor? * Earl Imorton: Yes, this is the closest manor from the Pigeon Forest, where trees provide pleasant shade to keep you cool in the summer. It's definitely a good place to beat the summer heat. * Flora: People here are wearing high-waist bubble dresses with half puff sleeves and knee-length skirt, completely different from the gowns popular at the court of Pigeon Kingdom! * Earl Imorton: This suit is called Pastoral Pearl, people in Wing Manor love to dress this way. * Flora: Father, how long will we stay here? * Earl Imorton: Um... up to the business... Well, it's so hot this summer. Instead of 'scorching' in the town, the Wing Manor is more comfortable. We can stay here until the summer ends. * Flora: Great! I love this beautiful manor! * Earl Imorton: I heard that there are a lot of fireflies here in the summer night. You will like them. * Flora: Wow, fireflies? Really? * Earl Imorton: Yes, but you can only stay in the manor. The Pigeon Forest is full of unexpected dangers, so you can't rashly enter it. Okay? * Earl Imorton: There're many terrible creatures in the forest. They will shoot sharp arrows at intruders without hesitation. So stay away from the forest! * Flora: But I heard from Butler Crowe that there are only cute animals. With some luck, i may hear the wood elves wandering in the forest! * Earl Imorton: Don't listen to him. That's just the rustling of leaves in the wind. No one had ever met the wood elves. They only exist in fairy tales. * Flora: If it's just a fairy tale, why are you so sure that the creatures are dangerous? * Earl Imorton: Well, you have asked too many questions today. It's late. Time to sleep. * Flora: Alright. Good night, father. * Earl Imorton: Have a nice dream, my little princess. Dance of Fireflies Prize * 15,000 * 15 Summmary Expand for script. * Flora: Um... Strange room, strange bed, I could not sleep at all... Maybe Grandma Elinor is taking a nap when knitting a sweater around the stove. Huh~! Something is shining outside the window. * (Flora opens the window and sees millions of fireflies flying in the sky...) * Flora: Wow! Fireflies! They're shining as if the stars are falling down. It's so beautiful! * Flora: I could never see so many fireflies in the town. It's only possible in the Wing Manor! I'll tell Grandma Elinor the amazing scene I saw when I go back! * (Flora is attracted by the beautiful scene. She climbs over the windowsill and chases the fireflies in the garden cheerfully...) * Flora: Haha~ I haven't been so happy for a long time... My father always asks me to listen to him and do not play at will. But now no body is around here, maybe I can try to enjoy the beauty freely... * Flora: Ah, fireflies, where are you going? * (Countless fireflies gather together and fly to the Pigeon Forest...) * Flora: Wait, where are you going? Come play with me! * (Forget her father's words, Flora forgets her father's words and follows the fireflies into the forest...) * Flora: Weird! There were so many fireflies. How could they all disappear in a sudden? * (At this moment, there comes a harp sound from the silent forest. The sound is gentle and lingering, like a voice telling a story...) * Flora: Ah~? This is... a harp? It's so late now. Who will play the harp in the forest? * (Flora follows the sound of the harp across the trees and finally she gets to a peaceful small lake. There's a boy playing the harp on the opposite bank. Under the bright moonlight, the boy seems so elegant and mysterious. The fireflies disappeared before are now flying around the boy, lightening up the whole scene...) * Flora: It's so beautiful... I really want to put on a gorgeous dancing dress and dance to the elegant melody... The Prince of Wood Elves Requirements * 9 * 6 * 3 * 2 Prize Primal Bow levels up to Retribution Arrow Summary Expand for script. * Mysterious Boy: Who's over there? * (With his voice, the mysterious boy on the opposite bank suddenly appears in front of Flora. He holds a bow, showing his displeasure with the intruder...) * Flora: Wow! Teleport! Amazing! How did you do it? * (The boy stares at the little girl and then slowly put down his bow.) * Mysterious Boy: You shouldn't be here... * Flora: (Taking a closer look at the boy with her bright eyes) You have a pair of sharp ears... You're... an elf?! * Mysterious Boy: ... * Flora: Hi~! I'm Flora! My father is a traveling businessman. I followed him here to enjoy the summer holiday. The fireflies led me into the forest... * Flora: Hey! Where are you going? Slow down, please. Wait for me! * Mysterious Boy: ... * Flora: Hey~! Don't go away!... I'm still talking to you! * Mysterious Boy: ... * Flora: Humph! How could you? Are (gasping)... Are all the elves as cold as him? (Flora is too tired to move and leans on a roadside tree trunk.) * Mysterious Boy: You... You'd better go home now. The forest is dangerous, especially at night... * Flora: I also want to go back, but... I seem to be lost. And you said the forest is dangerous at night. I'm so scared to be alone... * Mysterious Boy: Where do you live? * Flora: I live in the Wing Manor, just on the edge of the forest. Um... Maybe, you can take me home? * Mysterious Boy: I can't leave here. But I can ask the fireflies to lead the way and protect you. * Flora: That's great. Then, thank you, fireflies! I'll come play with you tomorrow! I didn't expect the wood elves to be real~! * Mysterious Boy: We are used to live alone... * Flora: (Interrupts the boy) DO NOT TURN ME DOWN! You... You're my first friend except for Grandma Elinor! * Mysterious Boy: Friend?... If you promise to keep tonight as a secret, then you can follow the fireflies to find me here either tomorrow night. * Flora: Really? Great! Ah, you didn't tell me your name! * Mysterious Boy: I'm... Chloris... * (Chloris watches Flora walking away and falls into deep thoughts.) * Chloris: ... I should have kept my distance with human. Why did I agree to her? Trial-I Requirements * 5 * 4 * 3 * 2 Prize Neat Scale levels up to level 2 (Cool attribute rating increases by 500 points) Fishing at the Lake Requirements * Extraordinary Elf * Spring Elf * Brocade Drum Prize * Elf's Promise * 15000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. *'Flora:' Chloris... Chloris... Where are you? *'Chloris:' ... (Suddenly shows up) *'Flora:' Wow! You scared me! Although I have seen you teleported many times, I still think it's incredible! *'Chloris:' You come here every night. Don't you ever sleep? *'Flora:' I can take a nap during the day! There's no one to play with me in the manor. They are always busy with their works. *'Flora:' I like stay here~ There're a lot of lovely wood carvings and also delicious fruits! Huh? Where are you going?! *'Chloris:' Go fishing. *'Flora:' Go fishing? Will you use your spiritual power to catch fish! Why do you wanna go fishing? Ah... you a wood elf. Can you eat grilled fish? *'Chloris:' When I go fishing, it is not really fish I'm after, but a philosophic meditation... You're... too annoying... *'Flora:' Did... Did I bother you? I thought... you will feel lonely when you're alone... *'Chloris:' I've lived here for ages, and I'm just used to be alone... *'Chloris:' We have guarded this land since the existence of Pigeon Forest. The heavy responsibility leaves us no time for loneliness. *'Flora:' So you're always been here? Didn't you think about to go outside? *'Chloris:' Go... outside? *'Flora:' Yeah! There're seven nations with different styles in the Miraland. For example, the suit Bright Galaxy I'm wearing-- *'Flora:' is the hottest one of Apple Federation Apparel Group for this summer. Every time I wear it, I feel like I'm wandering in the galaxy! *'Chloris:' It's really cute to use the starry bowknot element consistently all over the dress... *'Flora:' Hee hee...! Did you mean... I'm cute? *'Chloris:' *Cough* It's late. I'll ask the fireflies to take you home... *'Flora:' Ah! Can I stay for a while?~ Frost Longbow Prize * 8000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. *'Flora:' Chloris~! Chloris~! *'Chloris:' Shouting in the forest will scare the little critters. There's a lawn near the lake, you can find me there later on. *'Flora:' Did I interrupt your daydreaming? *'Chloris:' I was just meditating alone. Meditation is the process to focus my heart, mind, and spirit on the origin. This can help me feel nature and increase my spiritual power. *'Chloris:' We are true believers of nature we believe that it's the nature that has inspired us to design... *'Flora:' Amazing! So daydreaming could help you boost your spiritual power! *'Chloris:' It's meditating... not daydreaming... *'Flora:' But they all look the same... Ah, this bow seems different from what I saw last time! *'Chloris:' This is the Ice Flame Bow. Its power grows as I become stronger. *'Chloris:' After I saw the suit Bright Galaxy, I suddenly realized there is so much more to learn. Ice Flame has evolved, but it's a long way before it's awakened. *'Flora:' Then, why don't you go out of this forest and travel around the Miraland to learn the outside world? *'Chloris:' According to the 'Elf Epic', only designers with real power can awaken the Ice Flame Bow. *'Chloris:' Since ancient times, only a few elves had awakened the Ice Flame Bow. It requires long-time and strenuous practice... But I can't leave the Pigeon Forest now... *'Flora:' The wood elves cannot leave the forest? *'Chloris:' The forest is the origin of my power. If I leave before I get strong enough, I will lose my power and become weak, so... *'Flora:' Then I'll go home and put on clothes of different styles from different countries. If you learn a little more each day, you will be able to do it soon! *'Chloris:' ... Be careful! *'Flora:' Ah!!!! Starry Promise Requirements * 10 * 9 * 5 * 3 Prize Retribution Arrow levels up to Sunk Feather Summary Expand for script. *'Flora:' Ouch! *'Chloris:' Flora?! Are you okay? *'Flora:' *Sob* It really hurts... Why is there a big pit? *'Chloris:' It looks like a burrow... Don't move. It may make things worse. I'll go find some herbs to relieve your pain. But you may not be able to walk now... *'Flora:' Ah! What should I do? My father will scold me if he finds I stay out all night. *'Chloris:' I'll carry you back. *'Flora:' But... But you can't leave the forest, can you? *'Chloris:' The Manor Wein is on the edge of the forest. It won't take long. Come on, slowly... Come to my back... *(Carrying wounded Flora, Chloris walks back slowly to the Manor Wein.) *'Flora:' Your back is so broad and warm. It's the first time I'm on the back of anyone other then my father. *'Flora:' But Dad seems to be getting old these years. He sighs a lot. It looks hard for him to carry me. Chloris, will you elves stoop when you become older? *'Chloris:' Wood elves won't grow old... *'Flora:' Huh, you're immortal? *'Chloris:' We will fall asleep every hundred years, and after we wake up a hundred years later, we will be reborn. The cycle never stops. *'Flora:' That's why people always say wood elves are the oldest elves. Chloris, how old are you? *'Chloris:' I can't remember, but the midsummer night this year is the time for me to fall asleep again. *'Flora:' Ah! So soon! So you don't have much time left, just like me... But if you fall asleep, who will protect the forest? *'Chloris:' Although I'm the prince of wood elves, my own power is not enough to protect the Pigeon Forest. There're many of my kind. But what did you say just now? You don't have much time left? *'Flora:' Um... I mean, we just knew each other. And we have to say goodbye so soon? *'Chloris:' On the night before the midsummer night, we can see each other the last time on the lawn near the lake. *'Chloris:' If you can put on an elegant dancing dress, we may dance under the bright starry sky. (Chloris looks at the sky and whispers) *'Flora:' All right. Deal! I'll put on my favorite suit Sheer Dance that day. Unexpected Parting Requirements * Lily Gem * Lily Bracelet * Phoenix Cape * Lily Gemstone * Elf's Whisper * Elf-Gold Prize * Flower Spirit * 25000 * 25 Summary Expand for script. *'Earl Imorton:' Oh! My little princess! What's the matter with you feet? *'Flora:' I just accidentally fell down when I was playing in the Pigeon Forest... Ah, no, no, I just fell down on the road... *'Earl Imorton:' What?! You went to the forest?! I told you to stay away from the dangerous forest. *'Flora:' Father... I'm sorry... I just... *'Earl Imorton:' Butler Crowe told me, the boy took you home seems a little bit special, right? *'Flora:' He's my friend, Chloris... *'Earl Imorton:' Friend? Um... Well, my poor little prince, before your feet get better, you must stay in the Manor Wein. You're not going anywhere! *'Flora:' Ah! Then I will be bored to death! When can I recover...? *(Looking at the fireflies outside, Flora feels annoyed that she could only rest in bed while playing with the wood carving Chloris gave her... At this moment, a beautiful harp comes...) *'Flora:' Chloris! Hee hee, he must be worried about me, so that he comes near Mansion Wein to play the harp for me. *(Flora is very weak, but she smiles happily looking at the fireflies. Although every elf is born to play music, she would never forget how Chloris looked like that night when he's playing the harp...) *(The next day, Flora gets a fever. Flora has suffered from an incurable disease since she's a little girl. Earl Imorton takes her to see many famous doctors, but no one could help.) *(When told that Flora's life will end very soon, Earl Imorton was desperately sad. He decided to conceal the news from Flora. *He started to take her to different places, hoping that his daughter could enjoy this beautiful world at the end of her life.) *(The sunset glow fell on the Manor Wein. Flora had no time to say goodbye to Chloris before her father carried her to the carriage. They left in a hurry.) *'Flora:' Chloris...We'll meet again under the starry sky... Deep Sleep Prize * 8000 * 1 Summary Expand for script. *(Chloris had been waiting for Flora on the lawn in the Pigeon Forest, but she never came back as if she had disappeared. In order to know the truth, Chloris took the risk to go to the Manor Wein.) *'Chloris:' Excuse me, does Flora live here? *'Butler Crowe:' Huh? You're the boy who took Flora back last time, right? It's a remote place here. Where are you from? *'Butler Crowe:' You look like...(Tried to find the hidden ears of Chloris) *'Chloris:' ...I don't have much time. Could you tell me where is Flora please? *'Butler Crowe:' You don't have much time? What does that mean? It's early now, and we have a lot of time before dinner. *'Butler Crowe:' I'll have my favorite special pork for dinner. How about you stay here and have dinner with us! You don't look very well. *'Chloris:' No, thank you. I just want to know where Flora is. *'Butler Crowe:' Ah ha ha, well. I'm kind of wordy, you know. *'Butler Crowe:' Her father took her away the day after you brought her back. They probably had gone to Apple Federation. *'Butler Crowe:' Earl Imorton doesn't idle down. He said he came here to spend the summer, then he just left suddenly... *'Butler Crowe:' Huh? Where is he? He was just here but disappeared after I turned around? Am I...dazzled? *(Knowing nothing of what had happened, Chloris thought Flora had broken their promise and sank into his century sleep with disappointment...) Firefly Miracle Requirements * 12 * 11 * 8 * 5 Prize Sunk Feather levels up to Frost Longbow Summary Expand for script. *(Now, year 680, New Era) * Nikki: And then? What happened to them? * Bobo: So they lost each other forever? Did they ever meet again? * Ace: Had Flora recovered? Or she was already... *(Broadcast: We are arriving at Ymilan of Pigeon Kingdom! Please tally up your belongings and wait at the exit door.) * Iris: Ah! We have arrived! I'm getting off! * Momo: Meow! Don't keep me guessing! I don't like bad endings like that! * Iris: You'll know the truth if you could get to the lawn near the small lake in Pigeon Forest next time! I'm getting off. See you, guys! (Iris waved her hand and left) * Momo: I don't even know if I will love grilled fish when we go to Pigeon Forest next time! * Bobo: Does it mean that I have to wait for ages! Could anyone just grant me a hint of the end!!! Trial-II Requirements * 8 * 7 * 4 * 2 Prize Neat Scale upgrades to level 3 (Cool attribute rating increases by 800 points) Flora Prize * Pigeon Crest * 25 * 10 Summary Expand for script. *(In the Pigeon Forest, an ancient spiritual tree was shaking. Inside its trunk was a man who was shining.) *(Suddenly, the light glowed very brilliantly, and the man opened his eyes, which were as bright as stars.) *'Chloris:' Flora... *(Chloris came to the lawn on which he made the promise with Flora and tried to track her traces. But the lawn had become lush bushes, and the starry sky had been covered by towering trees.) *'Chloris:' You...didn't come in the end? Time will change everything. Even at the same place, I can't see the starry sky anymore. How can I dream to meet you again? *(Chloris felt sad and was about to leave. At this time, a swarm of fireflies flew over and shone in the bushes as if they were leading the way.) *(Chloris went through the bushes and found a tombstone. He walked to it and saw Flora's name. On the back of the tombstone, there was a paragraph of words.) *'Tombstone:' (Dear Chloris, I believe you will find me, although I will have passed away for quite a long time then. *'Tombstone:' I've never forgotten our promise under the starry sky. I will be right here waiting for you to wake up. Flora.) *'Chloris:' Flora...I'm sorry...It's me...I'm too late... *(Chloris was sad to tears. His tears turned into many feathers and gradually gathered on the Ice Flame Bow, glowing gently and holy.) *(Chloris drew the bow and shot an arrow into the sky with all his power. The darkness fell and the moon rose, with light flowers blooming all the way the arrow went) *(Under the light, in the flower sea, it seemed that, in Sheer Dance, smiled to invite Chloris to a dance.) *(From then on, at each midsummer night, people will see the mysterious flowers blooming scene in the Pigeon Forest. People name the flower Flora.) *(In the shining flower sea, what are Flora and Chloris talking about? Maybe, this is their secret.) Category:Dreamland